Laxun's 2nd Story
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: This is how the idea of Laxun and Axel being together. Laxun is an OC. And you need to read the whole thing before you go thinking that my mind is sick and perverted for putting Laxun with her cousin, Axel.
1. The begining 1

**Mad House**

I screamed into darkness.

"Luna! Luna! Luuuunaaaa!!" Someone was calling my name urgently. I felt myself being shook violently.

"Stop! You'll hurt her!" I heard a new voice. I screamed again not knowing where I was.

"Stop it Lea! She can't see at all!"

I thought, Huh? Lea, my cousin Lea? I recognized my brother Edmy's voice trying to stop Lea from giving me whiplash.

"Edmy? Edmy?!" I called out.

I felt Lea let go, "Thank God she stopped screaming. She already woke up half the neighborhood with her infernal hollerin'."

I shot up in my bed and then felt Edmy gently pushing me back down. "Hold it hotshot, your eyes haven't healed yet. I know you're anxious to see the world clearly, but after laser eye correction you should rest."

I started to protest but I felt Edmy's soft hands against my lips silencing me. I laid back tired from yelling about the darkness and the yellow eyes. Lea said they're called heartless, they steal your heart and then you're not a person anymore, you're a nobody.

"It was the heartless again." I sighed.

Edmy replied gently, "I know, they scare you don't they sis?"

Lea remarked sarcasticly, "Yeah, the whole street knows."

I felt Edmy's weight next to me on my bed. His hand was stroking my hair, "Now go back to sleep sissy." I felt him stand up and leave.

I heard Lea sleeply groan, "No, she needs to go back to the mad house that she came from..."

"Lea!"

"What?!"

"Geez, nevermind...jerk..."


	2. The begining 2

**Pickle Finger**

Rumalia led me to his garden.

"You may not be able to see the flowers, but you can smell them." He laid my right hand on a flower's stem.

I brought my face down to sniff and asked, "What is it, a tulip?"

I heard him snicker, "Not quite, a daffodil."

I snapped the fingers of my left hand, "Zut! So close." He slowly (because his garden trees had odd roots) guided me over to what he said later was his orchid greenhouse.

"I wish you could see the sunset now..." He whispered longingly. I sighed, I too wished that I could see it.

"At least in two more days the bandage will come off. Then I can watch the sunset with you with my new vision." I smiled at the thought of having clear sight. "I bet words can't describe it, huh?" I asked.

He gave a small 'Uh uh' and brought my hand up to a vine of, from my reconing, morning glorys. I felt around until I found his hair. I stroked it subconciously while thinking about random things.

"Why do you think we exist?" Rumalia's sudden question startled me out of my thoughts.

"Well...I think it's 'cause we have feelings and we don't give in to darkness. Nobodies can't be angry or happy or sad, so they don't exist." I paused, "Do you ever think we'll become nobodies?"

I felt him tense up, then he relaxed, "Well, I can't rightfully say what we'll be...fate has a fickle finger you know."

"I have a pickle finger." I joked.

Rumalia laughed, "What the--? You've gone insane."

I smiled, "I know I am...but thanks for reminding me."

_Zut!- French for 'Darn!' or 'Dang!'_


	3. The begining 3

**Sight Again**

I waited anxiously in the air conditioned waiting room of Atlantica Hospitel. Today was the day my bandages came off and I would see for the first time in the past month. Edmy shifted in his seat next to me.

He hated this place, he had broken his left arm twice and his right once. He had also had a broken nose, a fracture in his foot and to top it off he had had a minor head injury. I felt for his arm and patted it reasuringly. Even though I was the patient he was more scared than me. He was worried that the lack of use of my eyes would cause me to go blind.

"Edmy, there's a better chance of Lea learning to swim than for me to go blind." He nervously laughed at that. I heard Lea come in.

"What happened to you?!" I heard Edmy screech.

"Sai and his group..." Lea muttered bitterly.

I moved towards his voice and found him. I hugged him and he gasped. I drew back, "Oops, sorry..."

"Nah don't worry, my ribs are sore from their punches that's all." I heard him sigh and sit down.

I moved towards where I thought my seat was. I ended up sitting on Edmy. "What are you doing?" He stuttered as I sat down.

To hide my confusion I giggled, "I want a pony."

"Ha ha ha, very funny sis." He remarked sarcasticly.

I heard the door of the doctor's office open, "Luna Tyndale!" I got up and Edmy led me over.

Edmy called out, "Right here, ready to be de-bandaged."

I looked back at him, "Is de-bandaged even a word?"

He chuckled, "It is now."

The doctor took my hand and led me in. "Hello Luna, my name is Dr. Folger. I'll be taking your bandages off." Dr. Folger had a gentle voice like Edmy's so I naturaly liked her. "Now if you'll just hop up here, good. Hold still while I find my scissors...here they are." I felt her hand on one side of my face holding me steady and the cold metal of the scissors slipping underneath my bandages. I heard a snap and felt my bandage go limp, she started to remove it. I felt the bandage going around and around my head all the way down to my nose.

I had my eyes closed, I tried to open them but they were stuck. I started to panic.

"Hold it, calm down Luna! Your eyelids are just crusted together." She said as I began to squirm.

"Ewww! Gross..." I felt water being dabbed on my eyes and a tissued hand wipeing my eyes.

"Now try." I slowly began to open my eyes. All I could see were blurry shapes and colors, but it soon cleared up. I looked over at Edmy. "Edmy, I can see!" I slipped off the doctor's table and hugged my brother. I glanced at Lea and gasped.

He really was in a sorry condition. His nose was bleeding and his red hair was messed up. He had a black eye and a gash above his left eye. The doctor was tending to him too. She stifled his bleeding nose and stitched up the gash. She lifted up his shirt to reveal several tell tale signs of bruising.

She sighed, "Lea...not Sai again." He looked down as she placed his shirt on the counter. He winced as she put and ice pack on one of his bruises.

"Let me call your mom..." She walked off to find a phone.


	4. The middle 1

**_Good Lordy in a satchel of Lou...how long's it been? idk, but I'm back now!_**

**Becoming Laxun**

_Who am I?_

I looked around in darkness, the Heartless were gone. I had been searching for almost three months or so, all time seemed to of ceased though, so I could not tell. I was searching my mind for a name or anything to give me a grasp of who I was. I saw a white flash and I found myself to be standing on the balconey of a floating castle.

I turned as I heard a man speak, "Hello young lady." His face was shrouded in a hooded coat.

"Who-who-who am I?" I managed to stutter, his presence was unerving for some reason. I saw a name flash in front of me, it was backwards.

"Do you wish to join Organization XIII? If so you will be number XIV."

I took in his proposal, "Alright...but first, what are your goals?" I didn't want to join a gangster group or something like the maffia.

"We only have one goal, and that is Kingdom Hearts. If we accomplish this all Nobodies will have their hearts restored."

I nodded, "Then yes, I will join." The name hovering in front of me flashed as an X appeared in the middle of it. The name rearranged into a new name and flashed again.

"You are now a new person, your name will be Laxun." He let down his hood. His hair was silver and long, he was tan and his eyes were and amberish orange. "I am Xemnas, Xehanort's nobody. I believe he was your father, was he not?"

I nodded, Xehanort was my father and my step-brother's step-father.

"With you now being a nobody I suppose that makes me your father..." He beckoned me to follow him into the castle where I would soon meet my step-brother.


	5. The middle 2

**Meeting Demyx**

"This is your room."

"...?"

The room that Xemnas showed me was a empty, white cube.

He glanced down at my face. "Don't worry, just think about what you want your room to look like." He smiled at my expression when I thought of the walls being ocean blue. I had my thinking face on, which is quite funny to see. I gasped when the walls changed to the color I wanted.

"I will leave you to make yourself comfortable, I will be in my study if you need me." He glanced back as he rounded the corner, "Oh, and make sure to introduce yourself to the others."

I spent the next half hour or so decorating my room to my likeing. My room was similar to the one next to mine. I took a peek in this other room and I was perplexed when I saw a familiar object leaning against the stereo system. It was a sitar!

I felt a new presence behind me, "Uh...who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I turned towards the familiar voice and met eyes with a sixteen year old with a mullet and sea foam eyes.

He squinted at me, "...Luna...?"

I pointed at myself and replied, "Me? No...That's my somebody's name though...I'm Laxun."

He smiled at me, "I'm Demyx, Edmy's nobody."

I snapped my fingers, "I thought that sitar looked familiar! So I guess you're my step-brother."

Demyx nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me off somewhere. "You gotta meet Axel too! He's Lea's nobody." I smiled as my memories came flooding back to me, about Lea, about Edmy.

"Some people think we don't have hearts, but I think we do."

I realized he had been talking while I was thinking, "I think you're right, I mean, something has to be keeping us here and breathing."

He smiled again, "I'm glad at least someone believes me!" I giggled as he started to drag me off again.


	6. The middle 3

**Meeting Axel**

"Axel!"

"Hey! ...Person I don't know..."

I giggled at Axel's response, "Silly, i'm Laxun, Luna's nobody." He quickly took in my entire appearance.

I was still in street clothes, my favorite white tube top with blue sequins, plain blue jeans, and my blue flowery hightops with the multi-colored laces. My hair was still lilac, but it was a little above my shoulders, and my eyes were still white as snow.

Axel smiled, "Oh, Luna...right my somebody's cousin. So I guess that makes us related, Got it memorized?"

I stood there, "Uh...yes?"

He tried to repress a smile and failed, he bent over laughing uncontrolably.  
Demyx was snickering next to me, "That's his 'catchphrase', he says it all the time, so...uh, he wasn't asking you a question..." I blushed at my faux pas. Axel had managed to stop laughing and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't be upset, you're not the first to say that when they first meet me. So...Oh! Gettin' to be 'round supper time. You hungry cus?"

I nodded, I was hungry, "Who cooks for the organization?"

Demyx was halfway down the hall, "Oh, Xaldin cooks most of the time. Once when Xaldin was on a mission we let _him_ cook," He gestured over at Axel, "It didn't turn out well, so now when Xaldin's away Marly cooks."

I looked up at him, "Okay...two questions. One, whose Marly? And two, what happened?"

Demyx smiled at me, "Marly is Rumalia's nobody." I grinned as I remebered my best friend.  
He continued, "And what happened was that Axel set half the kitchen on fire, and burnt dinner." Axel smiled sheepishly and placed his hands behind his head as he walked.

"I'm never letting you into the kitchen again Axel. He blew up a microwave too you know." Demyx looked accusingly at the red head that was grinning wider by the second.

Axel burst out laughing again at Demyx's face, "It's not funny Axel, Xaldin made me clean it up!" Axel just laughed harder as I joined in with his laughter, making Demyx even more upset before I turned and hugged him.


End file.
